Betrayed Destiny
by Mikiri's Revenge
Summary: What if Sora and Kairi left without Riku? Now as Riku journeys with an unlikely band of heroes can they save the worlds? Better then it sounds. slight Kairi bashing
1. Prologue

AN: this is the first story I've posted and isn't beta-ed.

-- Destiny Islands—The Beach--

A small brunet sat on a bent tree, watching the waves as they lapped up against the raft he and his friends were working on.

"Hey Sora! Are you ready to go?" a small redhead said running up to him.

"Yeah Kairi, just waiting for Riku to show up." Sora replied happily.

"Why wait for him? He barely did anything! Besides he is way to serious, he'll just keep us from having fun!" Kairi cried.

"I promised him I wouldn't leave without him. He trusts me Kairi, think of how betrayed he would feel. Please?" Sora sighed Riku and Kairi had never gotten along and he didn't know why.

"He'll get over it. But think about it Sora! You and me exploring all those stars, wouldn't it feel great?" she said looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine all right we'll go. I'm sorry Riku…" Sora said to no one as he looked behind him as Kairi dragged him to the raft that would sail into the ominous black clouds.

-- Destiny Islands—The Beach—Two hours later--

"Sora! Sora! Where are you? Sora! Please! You promised you wouldn't leave me here! Why, why…" these were the last words Riku ever spoke. He whipped around and ran back to his house, slamming all the doors he went through, alarming his father who simply glared at him. As the last door slammed shut he started to cry. An hour later he had found a pair of whistles he and Sora had used to communicate from various parts of the Islands and strung them around his neck, they clanked as they hit his mother's locket. From that day on for the next few years Riku never said a word, he ate slept and from dawn to ten he trained with a sword, from ten till dusk se sat on the pier and watched, waiting for Sora to return and take him away from this place.

--Prologue complete--

AN: That was awkward. Next chapter more on Riku. A bit on Sora and Kairi. As you can probably tell I don't really like Kairi all that much. You get to meet my OCs next chapter. And my made up world!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: this chapter should be longer!

--Destiny Islands-- The Pier-- Three years since Prologue--

Noon had come and passed. The clouds had darkened ominously off shore as the day wore on. Riku was at his usual post working on schoolwork. Tidus and Wakka sat with him; they sat together most of the time working on stuff like that. With so few children on the Islands the school had been disbanded and the children were simply given work daily by the teacher to be turned in the next day.

"Hey Riku, I think we should head home soon, that storm looks pretty nasty." Tidus said. Riku shrugged and waved them off.

"Bye Riku." Wakka said, waving to the pair as he ran home.

"Riku, you really should go home. I'm pretty sure Sora won't show up in this." Tidus said as he headed off, sighing sadly as Riku simply turned back around to continue his vigil. The storm was coming in fast and it looked really nasty. Riku was going to get wet if he didn't head home soon. The sky overhead turned black as the clouds blocked out the sun ominously. Lightning stuck nearby and thunder rolled overhead, winds picked up to dangerous levels.

Suddenly a black insect like _thing _popped up ahead of him. Riku whirled around, sensing something wrong. Just as suddenly as it appeared a boy with blood-red hair showed up and squashed it using what looked like an overlarge, but graceful key. The boy looked irritated for a moment as he took in the sight of the two boys.

"What are you trying to do? Get killed? Look we gotta to get out of here so round up everyone you can on the Islands and get them to the square. I'll take it from there. Just do it and don't ask questions till we get there." The boy commanded. Riku and Tidus nodded and ran off, Riku lifting one of the whistles to his lips. For each time he let out a shrill blast Tidus called out "To me towns people! We are in danger! Get to the Square! Now!"

--Destiny Islands—The Square-- Ten minutes later--

"Is everyone here?" the red-haired boy asked. "Now this will seem odd but I need everyone to hold hands. This is part of a transport ritual and it is necessary to get us out of danger!" he was yelling so everyone could hear him. "Now I need two people, kids preferably, to hold hands with me!" At this both Riku and a girl, Selphie grabbed the redhead's hands. A moment later a silver glow came from the redhead as he closed his eyes. As the boy started to murmur more people started to hold hand, Tidus grabbed Selphie's other hand and Wakka grabbed Riku's. The boy's murmuring was interrupted by a gasp as Selphie started to glow a burnt orange and Riku glowed a deep purple. The glowing colors combined with the silver and Tidus and Wakka started to glow as well. Tidus glowed a light blue and Wakka glowed a dark red color. These colors spread around the circle more and more people began to gasp as the feeling of weightlessness ran through them. The redhead stopped murmuring for a moment.

"I need everyone to concentrate on the projected picture! Concentrate on it and it alone or we might get lost in transit." As he spoke a picture of a busy town appeared as a silent movie in the middle of the circle. Then the world went black.

-- Unknown World --– Hikari Chapel Ruins--

"What? No! Not again…" the boy seemed exasperated as they appeared in the ruins of what might have been a chapel.

"Pandora? Why are you here? I thought you left to find the other Keyblade master? So why are you back with all these people?" A girl with blonde hair asked looking at the newly arrived Islanders. The girl looked to be the same age as the redhead; she had amber eyes that were riddled with confusion. She wore a Black form fitting tank top, and black cargo pants. She seemed to be talking to the redhead. Riku made a mental note; _the redhead's name was Pandora_. She looked like she was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh! Is one of them the Keyblader?" She asked. Pandora nodded. "Ah, so that's why you're here, he needs his weapon."

A sudden blaring alarm cut short the rather silent conversation. "Zyrran! Get them out of here! We don't need more taken or dead!" The girl cried out, fear evident in her voice.

"Everyone! Follow me! Do not stop! Do not try to fight unless someone will die, then only until you can get away. Do not fall behind, and do not panic! Children and elderly in the front with me, adults behind them, anyone with fighting training form a rear guard! Follow me!" Pandora, Zyrran, whatever the hell his name is, yelled. If one listened close enough you could hear the panic in his voice. He led the group through the ruins away from the blaring alarms.

"Do ya think were under attack mahn?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"Probably. Why did you think they were panicking? They were late for tea?" Tidus replied sarcastically.

"Hurry up, guys! We can't get left behind!" Selphie cried, Riku at her side nodding empathetically. They were near the front of the group. They could see Pandora's swinging braid behind him. It was as they were running Riku finally had a chance to study the boy. He was Riku's age, maybe a bit younger, and had a knee length braid of blood-red hair trailing behind him. He wore black cargo pants and a long sleeve black, high collared shirt. On the shirt was an intricate dragon wrapping around a moon on the back. When he turned around to make sure they were following him Riku could see his ice colored eyes that were cold with experience and knowledge.

As they were running more of the black insect things popped out of the shadows. One of them lunged for the unsuspecting Selphie.

"Selphie! Watch out!" Tidus yelled. The girl in question spun slightly and saw the _thing _leaping at her and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of its small body on her chest. The feeling never came. Instead Tidus stood in front of her with a light blue blade with a yellow streak of lighting engraved on it. The hilt was the same yellow as the engraved part and had a hanging yin yang talisman on it. The thing let out what seemed like a scream and dissolved into white light. Selphie blinked, that hadn't turned out the way she had expected it to. Pandora called to them

"You guys okay back there?" there was a chorus of yeses and a whistle note in response. The whistle noise grew shrill when another insect lunged at Tidus's unprotected back. Selphie, wanting to return the favor of saving her life, lunged in front of Tidus. After a slight flash, she too held a weapon. Hers at the hilt was bright yellow, but faded to a dark orange at the tip of the sword. It was elegantly curved and had a simple sun keychain hanging from the hilt. On the hilt's hand guard was a pattern of suns stretching the whole guard.

"Yeah we got it covered back here!" Selphie called back. Glancing at the rest of the group she saw Wakka holding what seemed to be intricately patterned circular blades, with only a simple grip keeping his hand from getting cut when handling the blades. Riku on the other hand had a simple, but elegant bow in one hand, with an arrow chocked and ready to go at a moments notice. Selphie grinned. All that training with Riku and Tidus finally paid off! _Ha ha! Try and beat me now insect things! _They ran to catch up to the rest of the group. Pandora had already started the ritual again as they joined the circle getting as close to him as they could. Then as they felt the feeling again the world went black.

--Chapter 1 Done! --

AN: I'm writhing this in the car so if you see any mistakes point them out on your review! Heck. Just review! I'll even accept flames! Just hit the little button… you know you want to….


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I am progressively trying to make the chapters longer! But finals are Evil! You here me EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!

Nanashi: Kari let Mikiri type now. No more sugar for you.

Kari: AAAAAAAAAWWWWW!

--Traverse Town -- The Gates --

"What do you mean we can't come in! Can't you see we're exhausted? Their world was just destroyed and you are making us sit here?! Whoever the hell appointed _you_ to this position must be pretty stupid." Pandora yelled indignantly at the guard at the gates they had appeared at. His clothes were dirty and most everyone from the Islands was breathing hard. Those who were armed were staring at their weapons and clutching them tightly, like they were the only chance at survival. Pandora glanced at the armed teens then motioned for them to sit down. "I guess you want to know about your weapons, eh?" he said looking tiredly around the small circle.

"Yes please." Selphie answered sweetly. Pandora was so cute when she wasn't fighting. She giggled earning her weird looks from the others.

"Since you answered you get to know about your weapon first." He said glancing at her. "You have the blade called Sun's Requiem. It is very dangerous and if you take off the keychain it will turn into a flute that can both kill and control Heartless."

"Excuse me but what are Heartless?" Tidus asked. The way that Pandora said it made them seem evil.

"Heartless. Heartless. How to explain Heartless? Wait a second! You all have seen and fought Heartless! Heartless were those black insect things. Well, the black insect things were a race of Heartless called Shadows. Shadows are the weakest type of Heartless, they normally are one hit wonders. One hit, then they're dead. Only problem is they show up in droves and pop up in the most annoying places." Pandora rambled on. He was enjoying this. If he could convince them to go with him on his trip around the worlds to find his actual family then he would be able to have friends! To him it was an amazing concept, people liking him, not for his abilities, but for him!

As he was thinking Tidus was studying Pandora. There was something about her, or was Pandora a him? _Eh,_ _we all have are quirks and problems. I mean look at Riku! He can talk but doesn't! Eh… People are confusing, _Tidus thought. Pandora was a confusing person to look at, Tidus decided. She (or he) had long _braided _hair, cat-like body, and just looked rather feminine. But she (or he) had the dark disposition, male taste of clothing, and was obviously muscled. She (or he) was just plain confusing, but it would be too rude to ask their savior's gender. Another boy, one not from the Islands, came up. He had messy short black hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and the same cat-like step as Pandora.

"Hey, Pan, were going to split into camps. One for women, one for men, and each have their own sentry. You want first watch?" He asked.

"Sure Chaos. Just need to finish explaining their weapons to them." Pandora explained to the other boy, gesturing to the small group around them. The boy, Chaos, shrugged and sat down in the circle.

"So, where was I? Oh, yes I just finished explaining yours. Now, lets see…You." Pandora said pointing to Tidus, "are the wielder of the blade called Lightning Strike. It is a lightweight blade good for sharp quick strikes. If you take off the charm it turns into a sharp throwing knife that will always come back to you. It's good for fighting Shadows. Now you" he said now pointing to Wakka "are the wielder of a pair of chakrarams, they are a pair of circular blades good for throwing and killing multiple Heartless at one time. They are called the Starr Blades, after the engraved patterns on them. According to legend the man who saved my world used these blades to kill the final boss." At this Wakka looked ecstatic. He had a cool weapon! And it was used by a legend! This was great! Now Pandora turned to Riku, who had one of his whistles in his mouth and was blowing on it quietly, not really paying attention. "You are a special case." He said seriously. "You're like me in the fact that you can wield more than one weapon. Obviously you can wield the bow, the Crescent Moon. It can't run out of arrows and wind doesn't affect it. You can also wield the second Keyblade, Road to Dawn, or Sun Cycle. It has an attachment that can make it turn into a blade called Soul Eater. That can take people's souls, and is extremely dangerous in enemy hands. The last thing you can wield it a staff called Wizard's Night. It can learn all materia spells, even if _you _can't use the spell. Originally you were supposed to have the First and Second Keyblades and Crescent Moon." At the end of the explanation Riku whistled in understanding.

--Traverse Town--Outside The Gates-- Midnight--

It was Riku's turn to be sentry of the guy's camp. As it turned out Pandora was a guy. Now Selphie, Tidus and Wakka owed him 100 munny each. He knew across the obscured barrier it was Selphie's watch. He yawned then stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of his body. Riku blinked and looked around; he could swear that he heard someone moan. Another pained sounding moan reached his trained ears. He located where it was coming from, Pandora was tossing and turning in his sleep. His teeth were gritted in pain as a pained whimper escaped his lips. Riku knelt down besides the dreaming boy. Shaking him slightly, Riku panicked. Pandora wasn't responding to _anything, _the boy didn't respond to shaking, tickling, quiet whistling in his ears, or slapping his face, nothing worked! Riku ran over to Chaos, who was sleeping nearby.

Chaos responded immediately to Riku's attempts to wake him up. Chaos looked curiously at him before Riku gestured to the sleeping form of Pandora. Chaos looked at Pandora before letting out a soft curse. He ran over to Pandora and lifted him up. Selphie poked her head through the barrier seeing the larger amount of movement then earlier. Chaos ran up to the gates with Pandora slung over his shoulder. The guard, looking quite bored, stared at them, wondering what the hell was going on. Pandora's thrashing had gotten much worse since Riku had noticed the nightmarish boy. Chaos seemed to give up arguing with the guard to let the small group in, noticed the increased thrashing and put the other boy down mournfully. He started to back up as black energy started to swirl around Pandora. Pandora's thrashing got worse as more energy leaked out of his body. After a minute the energy seemed to burst out of Pandora, as if a dam had burst releasing all its water at once. Pandora's back arched in pain as a silent scream lest his lips. The energy died down after five more minutes and Chaos slowly approached Pandora's now still body. It seemed that during the fifteen minutes since Riku noticed Pandora's nightmare he had been harmed. Large cuts and bruises littered his body. Chaos deemed it appropriate to argue with the guard after that scene. Riku looked at Selphie, who had come over some time during the attack, she was pale and shaking. They heard part of Chaos's argument with the guard.

"Look. My brother was injured and needs a certified healer, which we don't have out here. Also the girl needs a calming draught before she has a panic attack! Let us through!" Chaos cried. The guard looked indecisive for a moment before conceding to Chaos's well thought out argument.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone it was I who let you in." the guard grumbled. Opening the gates for the four of them, he grumbled about irritating teens who couldn't follow the rules.

--Traverse Town--District One, Market-- Dawn --

Riku winced as another person ran into him. The sun had only just come up and there were already so many people out and bartering. There was something going on, a sign said there was a sale on all level one materia. Chaos had given Pandora to Riku after Selphie noticed his hands shaking. Though Chaos was a well-trained fighter he wasn't used to carrying people for long periods of time. Riku winced again as another person ran into him. He hated crowds. They had an annoying affinity to reopen his slowly healing wounds. Not that anyone knew he was hurt, he kept that to himself. He and his stepfather had never gotten along, even when his mother was still around. Then his stepfather had only slapped him, now his stepfather full out beat him.

Since he was lost in thought a sudden sharp push from someone behind him left him stumbling. Knowing he wasn't going to recover his balance without dropping Pandora he let himself fall. As he was falling he twisted around, trying to keep Pandora from hitting the ground and injuring himself worse. Riku's body didn't agree with the sudden twisting around, a sharp pain came from his ankle then his head hit the ground. Riku's world turned a familiar black as he lost consciousness. (AN. I thought of leaving it here but decided not to.)

--POV Change Time! --

Yuffie had been having a bad day. First she slept in past her alarm and missed her training time. Then because she slept late Squall said that she couldn't watch his and Sora's spar. After that she found out that the coffee machine wasn't working. Aerith was to busy preparing for Cloud's visit, and sent her on her way with a brief apology. Then to top it all off she couldn't even bug Kairi, who was out shopping!

_Nothing is going right today! _Yuffie thought as she wandered through the frantically pushing crowd in District One's open-air market. She wasn't to surprised when she was pushed into an overburdened boy. The fact that the boy fell was what surprised her. He twisted around to protect whatever he was carrying which she was horrified to discover was another boy. As he twisted she heard a sharp crack, normally associated with breaking bones, then hit the pavement and went into blessed unconsciousness. Yuffie cursed, not only was the boy good looking, but she had never seen him before, which was quite a feat since she knew _everyone!_ She was startled when a girl screamed when she saw the boys. She and a black haired boy pushed their way through the crowd to get to the injured pair. Yuffie blinked, she didn't know them either! That meant either she was slipping, or another world had been destroyed. The black haired boy shakily lifted the red haired boy, who had been carried by the now unconscious boy. The girl looked like she was having a full out panic attack.

"Riku! Riku! Wake up! Please wake up! I can't lose you too!" the hysterical girl cried.

_Well,_ Yuffie thought, _it looks like another world has been destroyed, so why hasn't the guards told us the refugees had arrived? There isn't any room for more refugees! God this is so confusing. _ She looked at the foursome. They seemed to be in desperate need for a healer. The girl was having a panic attack, two of the boys were injured and unconscious, and the other was probably suffering from extreme exhaustion if the shaking of his arms was any clue. A brief flash of amber hair in the crowd caught her eye. She knew that had to be Kairi. Kairi was the only person in Traverse town to have that color of hair.

"Kairi! Come here for a minute would you!" Yuffie yelled over the noise of the crowd. The small brown haired girl at Yuffie's feet suddenly looked up in surprise. Kairi quickly weaved he way through the crowd to where Yuffie was.

_Great. Just what I need. Yuffie pestering me while I'm out shopping! _Kairi thought with a huff. She hated Yuffie as much as Yuffie hated her, which was quite a lot if you _must _know. She was surprised to see not just Yuffie but Riku, Selphie, and two people she didn't know.

"Kairi. Can you help me take them to Aerith? She'll have them all sorted out in no time!" Yuffie said brightly. Kairi ignored her in favor of crouching down to talk to Selphie.

"Selphie, can you tell me where the others from the Islands are? That way we can let them in and help them find a place to live here." Kairi said slowly. Selphie pointed to the gates that were in the distance. Kairi nodded and left.

"Guess I'm gonna hafta do this myself eh?" Yuffie muttered crossly. The helped Selphie up and grabbed Riku and slung him over her shoulder. Gesturing for the other two to follow her she led the way to Aerith's home.

-- Chapter Two Finished! --

AN: This is five pages compared to last chapters' one and three record! Tell me if I spelled someone's name wrong or something. To all those who reviewed before you get Internet cookies and Pi! And if you're good you get a spork too! Now hit the little review button… you know it's you heart's deepest desire…

AN 2: For all of you who can't figure it out Pandora is a guy. And the names like Pandora and Chaos are code names!

AN 3: This is the last one! For anyone wondering why Tidus is the second character he plays an important role later in the story. THIS IS NOT A RIKUxTIDUS FIC!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: All previous ANs still count.

Disclaimer: Have you ever thought about _why _this site is called ? I. OWN. NOTHING.

-- Traverse Town -- The Gates--

The scene Kairi found at the gates was quite amusing. Two people, Tidus and Wakka she realized, were arguing with a single guard whose partner was missing. _Well. That explains why we didn't get a message that new refugees were here._ As she approached she was able to decipher what the pair were saying to the guard.

"You. Are an idiot." Tidus said bluntly. "You think that you could let in our friends while we were asleep and not have to let us in now? If you believed that, then you are an idiot."

"Yeah mahn. Let one of us in and ya' have to let us all in!" Wakka said. Wakka was irritated, he hadn't gotten enough sleep, and then when he woke up two of his friends were gone with the two rescuers. It just rubbed him the wrong way. He was tempted to take out his Starr Blades and just cut a new opening in the gates to let them in.

"Wakka! No destroying the gates! That would let Heartless inside. So will you wait for me to finish threatening the guard to get in?" Tidus said understanding what the look on Wakka's face meant. Tidus then went back to his sarcastic and rude argument with the guard. Wakka looked rather disappointed at that statement he had really wanted to try out his blades.

Kairi came upon the other side of the gates. "Open the gates, guardsman! They mean no harm." She yelled. The guard looked at her then rolled his eyes. The Islanders cheered as the gates opened, allowing them admittance to the sanctuary of Traverse Town.

"Kairi? That you mahn? I thought you had left with Sora. What are you doin' here?" Wakka asked once he had gotten through the gates. Than as an after thought he added, "Have you seen Riku, Selphie, Pandora, or Chaos? They vanished during Riku's watch."

"I saw Riku and Selphie. I don't recognize the other two names though. But if you mean the two boys with them, yeah I saw them." She replied wondering if she could go back to shopping now. That was when Tidus finally noticed her. He snarled at her then wandered off muttering to Wakka about checking out the Market. Kairi blinked _Well that was rude!_ She thought as she took off to where she lived with Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and occasionally Cloud.

--Traverse Town -- Aerith's Home-- At the Same Time--

Yuffie groaned when she reached the front door of Aerith's house. She had forgotten the key when she had gone out. She took a deep breath as she prepared to yell for Aerith to let them in. A thought occurred to her and she turned around to make sure they were all there. The girl was right behind Yuffie and shaking worse then ever and the dark boy carrying the red head looked about to drop. She nodded to herself, no one was lost! That was a first, normally people got lost when following Yuffie. As she turned back around she noticed a tall shock of long brown hair being followed by a shorter shock of spiky brown hair. Leon looked at her as they came up.

"More strays? I thought you had stopped picking up so many. And now you come home with four?" said the incredulous (for once) Leon. Sora blinked, was that Riku? And Selphie? What were they doing in Traverse Town? More importantly why was Riku unconscious over Yuffie's shoulder and who were the other two with them? He needed answers and he needed them now!

"Sorry Squally! But I ran into them and um… Knocked the silver one out?" She said apologetically with a one armed shrug. "They needed medical attention anyways! So I brought them here!" She finished.

"And let me guess. You just figured out you left you key inside and were about to call for Aerith, right?" Sora said sarcastically waving his arm around.

Yuffie looked indignant "Yes! Humph!" and turned away again. A soft voice inquired

"Sora?" He looked around his gaze came to rest on the shaking Selphie whose eyes were tearing up. This was too much, this was all too much. She started to fall down sobbing only for Chaos to stop her fall by standing in front of her. The surprised boy jumped at the impact and almost dropped Pandora again. Leon opened the door and ushered them all inside. (A.N. This chapter was too short… So I'm gonna keep going!)

--Traverse Town --Aerith's House-- Some time near Noon--

Riku woke up feeling unusually pleasant. _Did I die or something? If I did die I don't want to be alive. It's so much more comfortable to be dead. _He thought without opening his eyes. As his senses kicked in one by one things started to make sense. First he heard someone sobbing, distant arguing voices, and someone breathing nearby. Then his sense of touch kicked in, and he realized that he was extremely comfortable. Soft pillow, warm blanket, he was in heaven! _I need to tell Mother about this place… Once I figure out where here is! _ Riku promised himself, and then he remembered that some weirdo had kidnapped his mother, and he began to cry. His sense of smell came next, something minty combined with burnt marshmallows and sweat came from nearby, and there was also the distinct smell of chocolate ice cream why that was there he didn't know. His sense of taste just revealed that his mouth was dry. Then the sense he needed the most returned, his sight. He found he was in a large bed in a small room. The sobbing was coming from off the edge of the bed, as was the ice cream smell. The mint/ burnt marshmallow/ sweat smell was coming from Pandora who was on the other side of the bed. He blinked the tears away and searched for his necklace with the whistles and locket on it, and found it on the stand on his side of the bed. He slipped it on and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he wanted to know who was crying. The sight he found made him smile, Selphie was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed sobbing quietly with a tub of chocolate ice cream in her hands, her faced covered in melted chocolate. He kneeled down to her level and slowly removed the tub of ice cream from her grip. She hiccupped as she looked up at him.

"Rik-ku? You're okay?" she sniffed at the sight of him. He nodded and the first words to come out of his mouth in three years were heard only by Selphie and the barely conscious Pandora.

"Yes Selphie. What about you?"

--End Chapter-- Nya ha ha--

AN: Yes I am evil. And I'm going to leave this fic like this until I get at last 3 more reviews or 20 more hits. So be nice to the people who want to read this and review!

AN2: If I do continue Next chapter includes Revealing Chaos's Identity (It would have been Pandora's too but he's an OC (And Chaos is actually from somewhere if you didn't already figure that out)). Why Riku didn't get the right weapons. Riku being paranoid and almost shooting Leon. Thieves (Or so Chaos and Pandora call them) and general Chaos (Not the character).

AN3: I have other stories in the works. Will post when I finish the prologues/ 1st chapters…….. I think……….


	5. Interlude 1

AN: I got the necessary hits/reviews so here is the next chapter.

AN2: This wasn't what I originally planned but hey it'll give you some interesting information.

----- Unknown World-------- Hikari Chapel Ruins----- After They Left--

The blonde girl slumped gratefully to the ground. Chaos and Pandora had left with the people just in time. A bit sad that Chaos had left it was a small price to pay for protecting innocents. She wondered, when was the last time any of them had used their actual name? She had called Pandora his actual name while they were evacuating the Chapel. She looked around at the rubble remained from battles past. She was sitting in what was once the Great Hall of her magic school Hogwarts (I'll give you three guesses to who this is). She sighed sadly as she remembered the battle for the school.

She was in her fourth year of learning and it had been right after the Christmas holiday had begun. Shadows had been moving on their own, students started to go missing, and no one did anything because Umbridge wouldn't let them. Then at Christmas the train was attacked and destroyed by Death Eaters and Shadows. No one on the train survived the attack. After that there was less than 50 people left to fight. As time wore on people started to find weapons thought to be lost. They also found an underground force that had been hiding in the walls of the school for hundreds of years in a state of suspended animation. Several of the survivors were from that force like Pandora, Rai, Eclipse, Maia, Artemis, Tyr, and Hikari. She, and her comrades, was indebted to them, they had given them weapons, training, helped fight the monsters, and slowly evacuated their world. Sad as it was they would need to leave as soon as Pandora and Chaos returned, the attacks came too fast, too hard, and too many people were lost trying to fight the Shadows. Another siren sounded; time to report to Hikari Tower. _Hikari_, she mused, _was an interesting_ _way of saying light without being repetitive. _

As she stood and looked around she picked up the weapons of her dead comrades for with no one to return to they were left on the ground useless. She lifted up Shutter's shield that meant Bug was alone now, his older brother dead. The Gryffindor would be sad to know he was gone, but proud for Shutter died in action. Shutter had been one of the first to notice the Shadows, he had taken a picture and when it was developed the shadows moved on their own! Pointing this out no one believed him, no one but Chaos, Brigid, Blaze, and herself, Selene.


End file.
